Sparkling Stories
by Pikatwig
Summary: Rainbow Dash once again winds up in the hospital, and is gonna be there for a while, but to pass her time, Twilight introduces her to a new book series. Through a connection of this series, and similarities between herself and Twilight in the books, will this lead to something more?
1. In The Hospital

Well, my first solo My Little Pony story. I really hope that you all like this story, because it's one of my first solo fics in quite a while.

Because for now, it's time for me to do my very first solo MLP fic. Here we go. I don't own Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust and such.

* * *

The sound of horseshoes running filled the area, as doors in a hospital flew open via a magenta color magic. The pony doing this was an alicorn mare with a magenta colored body, purple mane with a pink streak in it, a star shaped Cutie Mark, and purple eyes.

"Twilight… I'm getting sick…" a voice told the mare. The voice belonged to a purple dragon with green eyes, green spikes, and a yellow stomach region. The dragon was hanging onto the mare's, Twilight's, tail as she ran as fast as her hoofs could carry her.

"Sorry Spike, but I got to find out what happened," Twilight told the dragon, as she arrived on the 18th floor of the hospital, and found the room she was looking for and burst open the door.

Everypony then glanced over to her, but there were only three other ponies in the room at the time. The first of which was a white unicorn mare with a nice stylized purple mane, purple-blue eyes, and a trio of diamonds for her Cutie Mark. Second was a stallion Earth Pony with a brown body, a black mane, blue eyes, a bandage for a Cutie Mark, and was wearing a doctor's uniform.

Finally, laying in the bed was a cyan pegasus mare, with magenta eyes, a rainbow mane and tail, but her Cutie Mark was covered up by the blanket in the hospital bed, and she looked to be in pain. "Rainbow Dash, you okay?" Twilight asked.

The pegasus, Rainbow Dash, looked at Twilight, a tear falling from her eye. "I'm… okay Twilight… just… my wing hurts… a lot…" she whimpered.

"What happened to her?" Twilight asked the unicorn mare.

"She was performing, when something hit her wing, it'll heal, but it's going to take a while," the unicorn informed.

"How long?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not so sure darling," the unicorn responded, as the Earth Pony looked at some x-rays, and mulled over them.

"A best… a few weeks. But it'll heal, so Dash needs to stay here, and wear a cast." the doctor informed the two. The unicorn mare then began to help the doctor wrap up Dash's left wing, and she winced a bit.

"Don't worry Rainbow," Twilight told the pegasus, holding one of her hooves to comfort Dash, as the two continued to wrap up her wing.

After a few minutes, Dash's left wing was completely wrapped up, and she relaxed a bit, as Spike walked over to the unicorn mare, smiling at blushing at her.

"You did a good job wrapping that wing up Rarity," Spike complimented the unicorn mare, Rarity.

* * *

Dash was then curled under a blanket, trying to rest without hurting her wing. She knew her friends were there, because she recognized their voices, but she knew Twilight was the closest to her bed, because the alicron had yet to let go of her hoof.

"Uh… Twilight…" Dash started, as Twilight finally noticed she was still holding onto Rainbow Dash's hoof, and she let go, a blush forming on her face.

"Well Rainbow Dash, you'll need to spend at best a month here at the hospital, your wing to some serious damage while you were doing… whatever it was you were doing," the doctor told her, as a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes and a trio of pink butterflies for her Cutie Mark walked over.

"Uh… what were you doing anyway Rainbow?" the pegasus asked.

Dash began to think as she looked over to Twilight, while Dash wouldn't admit this to anypony, she's actually a lesbian, and likes mare as opposed to stallions. Why this is, is due to her being constantly harassed by colts at her old flight school when she was just a filly. Dash swore of ever falling in love with a pony of the opposite gender of her, and she never fond anypony she really liked in the way of romance.

That would be… until she met Twilight when she moved to Ponyville, and the cyan pegasus fell head-over-hooves for her. Of course, Dash wouldn't admit this… at all.

"Well… I was doing some performance skills, but… I don't know why my wing got so beaten up…" Dash sighed, as her eyes brighten, and she recalled the last time she was in the hospital, Twilight introduced her to her favorite book series, Daring Do, and now, since she had nothing better to do, she could read the books to her heart's content.

"And Rainbow," the doctor started, "because of the last time you were here, we have sadly lost our copy of _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_,"

"Y-y-you've found it… right?" Dash asked.

"Nope," the doctor responded, making the pegasus groan in annoyance, and Twilight couldn't help but feel kinda bad for her, when an idea hit her mind, and she teleported out for a moment. She returned after about two minutes with a huge pile of books, which she put by Dash's bedstand.

Dash blinked for a moment, a bit confused. Twilight cleared her throat and began. "These my pegasus friends, are the _Warrior Rider_ books, written by T.S. Darling. They're an amazing series of books about these great ponies who get mystically abilities and use these abilities to defend truth and justice,"

"T.S. Darling… never heard of her," Dash admitted, as she looked over the books, and there were a lot. Thus the doctor, and her friends soon left, but this left Twilight and Dash alone in the room for a bit, before Twilight took her leave, and left the cyan pegasus on her own.

* * *

"Boy I tell you Twilight, I don't know how T.S. Darling does it, but she writes some of the most amazing stories," Spike said, as he was looking over one of the books.

"She sure does Spike, in fact, I don't know how many times I've had to put ponies on a wait list to get those books," Twilight responded, as they walked back to her home, which was a castle at the edge of Ponyville. They walked in, and Twilight flew up to her bedroom, which was part library, and she looked over some papers she had hidden under her bed from Spike.

The young dragon sat down by his own spot in the room, and Twilight took some of these papers out, and began to write something down on the papers.

* * *

The cyan pegasus simply stared up at the ceiling for a moment, she wanted to read the _Daring Do_ books, not some books by somepony she knew nothing about. But she was bored, and needed to do SOMETHING.

"Are these books that popular?" she asked nopony particular, since she was the only pony that was even in the room. Dash let out a sigh, and reached for the first book in the pile. The title of the book was _Warrior Rider Den-O: Tales in New Equestria_, and the front cover depicted a canyon with a train of sorts in the background, and at the very front was a pony in some sort of armor. The pony was an Earth Pony, and was wearing a silver and black lower set of armor, with red sides on his front hoofs, red chest armor, with a red tail, a sort of blade being held by the tail, the sword was blue, silver and black, and finally, over the pony's face was a sort of peach armor split down the middle.

Dash had to admit to herself, it looked interesting, and with a bit of a sigh, she opened up the book, curious to see what this T.S. Darling has written.

"'Chapter 1: New Equestria.' Hmm? 'It's been many moons since the fall of the Equestria of old, due to a mysterious force nopony could ever explain.' Huh? Sounds interesting…" Dash commented as she read the first page aloud. "'It feel into chaos, ponies were arguing and fueding with each-other, and just when it seemed like a war would occur, a brilliant rainbow light shined forth,' Wow… 'In the rainbow light, came an alicorn, her name was lost to history, but what was known, was that she pulled the ponies together...'"

* * *

_The area was of a barren land, it seemed as though life had almost ceased without explanation, when grass had began to grow, trees began to blossom, food was harvested, and a castle was made for the mysterious alicon._

"'The alicorn had reformed what was lost, and thus christened the land… New Equestria. Where harmony and friendship reigned'"

_All three tribes of ponies were seen in villages, pegasi moving clouds around and making it rain for Earth Ponies who were tending to crops._

_But the unicorns were up to something completely different, they were working with an ore they had uncovered, and beginning to develop trains anew, and soon more and more technologies were made._

* * *

"'New Equestria had flourished in ways the Equestria of old could only dream of. Moving pictures had been created, lamps that could function without candles were created, and so forth. However, one of the greatest technologies ever created would be formed by a pony who traveled beyond the lands of our world… a device called… a Warrior Terminal'..."

"Wow… T.S. Darling is amazing…" Dash gawked. "It's no wonder almost everypony likes these books…"

She was amazed of the story that was developing before her, as she could picture what this 'New Equestria' looked like. Dash was entranced by this book, and was curious about all the others. Were they as good? Well… only one way to find out.

"'Chapter 2: Terminal of Time. As life continued for the ponies of New Equestria, there was one pony who was having some pretty dang bad luck. His name was Ryotaro, an Earth Pony who was white, had a black following mane, brown eyes, with a clock for his Cutie Mark. He has the worst luck out of anypony you could ever meet. At the moment, he was stuck in a tree, and some pegasi floated up to help him down' Wow… he really does have some pretty dang bad luck," Dash giggled.

* * *

"Okay let's see… the chapter is reaching the finale," Twilight muttered, as she continued to write something. "'And as the pony ran forward to protect those innocent young fillies, she was attacked by a' … uh… hmm… OH! 'By a Mole Imagin. Luckily, she was able to fly away with the two fillies to a safe location'. Yea, yea yea…"

"Uh Twilight, could you please be quiet, I'm trying to read Warrior Rider book five," Spike requested, as he tried to read his book in peace.

Twilight let out an annoyed sigh, as she continued to dot down some notes for whatever she was doing.

"Hey Twilight, do you know who this T.S. Darling even is?" Spike asked, and Twilight let out a shrug.

She looked over to her calendar, and recalled something. "Well Spike, if you want to meet her, she'll be doing a reading at the Children's Book Club on Thursday next week,"

This info caused the dragon to hop out of his bed in surprise. "Really?"

The alicorn princess simply gave a nod, and looked outside, trying to keep her mind off of her injured friend. While she wouldn't admit this to anypony, she was in love with Rainbow Dash, and was planning to suggest the book series to her like she did with _Daring Do_.

* * *

"'As Ryotaro had finally returned home… to see his older sister working hard...'" Dash read, as she let out a yawn, she was getting sleepy at the fun of the book she's been reading so far, and saw that it was kinda late, and thus, she put her bookmark into the book, and curled up under the covers to get some sleep.

With thoughts of Twilight comforting the lesbian pegasus, she began to drift into the realm of sleep, relaxed for the night, and ready to turn in.

* * *

At around an hour or two later, Twilight was getting sleepy as well, having been worked on something for a while, with her eyes hardly even open.

"'As… the Warrior Rider charged forward… she…' no… wait… ugh. I'm so tired, but I have to… finish this book," Twilight groaned, looking over to her calendar, seeing she only had two days left to meet a deadline.

"Twilight… is everything okay?" Spike asked, as her comments were loud enough to wake him up.

The alicorn princess looked over to her young friend, and simply rubbed her eyes. "No Spike… everything's fine and dandy… I've just been working on something. But… I'm gonna get some shut eye."

In response, the dragon simply waved at her, and fell back asleep, while Twilight got into her bed, and fell asleep as soon as the covers were over her body.

* * *

And that my friends, is the end of the very first chapter of this story! Boy did I have fun for the first solo-fic I've done in quite some time. And this one's staying a sole Pikatwig project.

Anyway, my favorite part has to be where Dash started to read the Warrior Rider books.

Just Live More.


	2. Daring Twi

Well, another chapter is here, and ready to be read by you readers out there. And for those curious where the rest of the Mane 6 are, they'll appear, just give it time.

I don't own Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust and such.

* * *

_"What do I do?" A pony in a black and silver rail themed armor panicked, as a sort of bat monster charged forward at him._

_**"Oi. Let me take this fight over or less we're both toast!" **__A voice told the pony in the armor as he was tossed over by some crates. He turned to see an alicorn that had a cyan body, with a magenta and pink mane, violet eyes, and her tail was black and white._

_"Press the red button on the Warrior Terminal!" She shouted, and the pony in the armor looked at the buckle, began to mutter, and then pressed the button, causing a sort of standby tone to begin to play._

_The Pony struggled to get up, and then he took out a black pass, and moved it in front of the circle part on the Warrior Terminal, as for the device itself, it was silver for the most part, with a black square near the center, and in it was a black circle with some lines going by the lower right. Next to that were four buttons, red, blue, yellow and purple._

_**=SWORD FORM!=**_

"'With that call from the Warrior Terminal, a set of red armor appeared around the pony's body, forming something similar to knight's armor, and then a peach-like visor of sorts came from the back of the helmet, and then slide into place in front of the pony's eyes.' Wow…"

_The warrior stood ready, as he dusted himself off, and cleared his throat. "__**Ore… futatabi sanjou!"**_

* * *

"'With his call out of the way, the armored hero rushed forward, forming a mighty sword, and wielding it with his tail, and slashed away at the monster that was threatening his Contract Holder, and his friend,' Wow!" Dash gawked, as she placed a book mark in her book and giggled.

"These books are amazing, I doubt the author of them ever has hard times coming up with these concepts," Dash smiled.

* * *

"What do you mean you're having trouble coming up with your next book's concept?!" a male white unicorn pony with red eyes, and black mane growled at T.S. Darling.

"It's just… I don't know what to write," T.S. Darling responded, as she was a purple unicorn mare, with a violet and pink mane tied into a bun, a white sunhat over her head, red glasses over her eyes, and a jacket that covered up her Cutie Mark. "This is the last book in the Wizard series of Warrior Rider books, but I don't know what else to do,"

"Sir, if I may suggest, let T.S. Darling have a bit more time," a green pegasus mare with black eyes, a white mane, and a clipboard for a Cutie Mark, suggested.

The boss simply thought for a moment. "Okay… but listen up T.S. Darling, you have until the end of the month to finish this book, and give us your next concept, or else I have no choice but to fire you from Notaki Publishing!"

"Oh boy… don't worry Mr. Notaki, I won't let you down," T.S. Darling responded, as she walked off, and groaned annoyed.

* * *

"'As the hero charged forward, the creature was attempting to get away, when he moved his pass against his buckle, and it let out a sound of **Full Charge**, and then he swung the sword, and destroyed the monster with ease!' Wow… that was amazing," Dash gawked, reading the book the following day, when a knock came from the door. "Come in,"

Then, the door opened, and in walked Twilight, with Spike, Rarity and three more mares. The first of which was a light pink Earth Pony, with a hot pink mane and tail, light blue eyes, and three balloons for her Cutie Mark (two balloons being blue, one being yellow), the second was a yellow pegasus mare, with a light pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes, and three pink butterflies for her Cutie Mark. Finally, was an orange Earth Pony with a blonde mane and tail, a cap over her head, green eyes, and three apples for her Cutie Mark.

"Hi girls," Dash waved, as she simply looked at her book, and began to search for her bookmark, not knowing she was sitting on it. Twilight noticed this, and then used her magic to pick it up, and then move it into the book. "Oh, thank you Twilight,"

Everypony else gave an odd look at the two of them, but shrugged it off. "Hey Dashie, I think I know something that'll make you feel better! T.S. Darling is going to be appearing at the Children's Book Club next week's Thursday!" Pinkie told the mare in the hospital bed.

"Really?" Dash responded, fairly surprised.

The others in the group all nodded, and Dash simply giggled a little bit, as she looked at her book again. The rest of the group all exchanged a small look at one-another.

"Do ya want to read more?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Yea. I'm at the part where the hero is finishing that monster off!" Dash gawked with a wide smile.

"Oh, that's easily really good, but the monster will survive the attack and-" Pinkie started, when Dash covered her ears to not hear Pinkie talking.

"La la la la la! I'm not listening!" Dash shouted, as she wanted to avoid spoilers about her book. AJ, Rarity and Fluttershy then took their leave. "I don't want to be spoiled!"

"Fine fine, sorry. Mama mia…" Pinkie sighed. "Pew pew time. Du-du-dun!"

Both Twilight and Dash exchanged an extremely confused look at Pinkie, as she bowed, and then began to go "Waka waka waka waka" as she left. After the odd pink mare was out of the room, the two mares simply exchanged a look sighed, and said in perfect unison "It's just Pinkie Pie…"

"Hey uh… Twilight, bit of a request. Can you… uh…" Dash started, a faint blush forming on her face, and a nervous blush appearing on Twilight's face all the same. "Come by and… read with me…?"

"Oh… uh… sure. Oh, and here." Twilight responded, nervous at first, but she regained her composure as she handed Dash a sketchpad and some pencils. "In case you get bored,"

With this gift given, the alicorn princess took her leave from the hospital room, as Dash let out a lovesick sigh, and held onto the items that she was given. But she put them down, and took her book out and blinked at it. With a small smile, she opened up the book, and continued to read it.

* * *

Some days passed since this visit, and Twilight had visited Rainbow Dash a few times, and the two girls had read the Warrior Rider books all that time. Twilight simply enjoyed her time with her injured friend, and Dash simply relished the time with her favorite princess.

* * *

_Den-O was wailed on, being beaten by a green body, yellow horned, black eyed, and tall Deer Imagin. He was smacked into submission, and the Deer Imagin stomped on him. However, when it all semmed lost, a unicorn's magic blast hit the Deer Imagin, and Den-O looked over to see a yellow unicorn with a white mane, blue jacket, and a star Cutie Mark._

"Luka, what are you doing here?"_ Ryotaro's voice gawked._

"_**Oi girl, get on outta here!"**_

"_Sorry, but I can help!" the unicorn, Luka, announced, as she took out her own version of the Warrior Terminal, which had a heart shape instead of the circle shape, and the buttons were colored differently, the red button was cyan, the blue button was jade, the yellow button was orange, and the purple button was a crimson color._

"_Henshin!" Luka shouted, as she slide a silver pass over the heart shape, after pressing the cyan button._

_**=BLIZARD FORM!=**_

* * *

"'With that, a cyan armor attached onto Luka, similar to that of Den-O Sword Form, and thus she became the world's first female Warrior Rider.' Wow… that is… AWESOME!" Dash gawked, and Twilight giggled a bit.

"Well, that's it for today Rainbow," Twilight sighed, as she took a few books she had brought with her, and then she waved to Dash, but unknown to her, a paper flew out of her bag, and got stuck in the lower corner of Dash's hospital bed, not that the blue pegasus noticed this.

* * *

Phew! I got the chapter finished, and today is special. Y'see on this day, my aibou, KKD Silver, has posted his solo Twidash story, which is based on one of my favorite Disney things… ever, Aladdin. It's both here on fanfiction, but also on his Fimfiction acount, so either or.

Before you ask, the cyan female Den-O Rider is a Rider of my creation, I just wanted to let her appear once in this story, because dear sonic booms I need to start a story with her in it, beyond my Gokaiger/Den-O story.

Regardless, my favorite part was Dash trying to avoid Pinkie spoiling the book to be honest with ya. Oh, and also, for the gaming knowledgeable, you may recognize what Pinkie was referencing, I'm not saying.

Just Live More!


	3. Fruit Basket

Well, I've got some interesting news for curious. Until June 16th, there's a special MLP thing going on at Build-A-Bear. And I may or may not go there. *Checks calendar* Oh... and I just found out Friday... and then it ends on Monday... *sighs* no comment... just, just... no comment.

...I have no comment about the fact I just found out Friday, and it ends in a few days, so is my luck with limited time events, like Pokemon Events… regardless… I'm just gonna do this.

Oh, and right, before I forget, my abou, KKD Silver's story, is now only on fanfiction, it was rejected from FiMfiction… for whatever reason.

I don't own Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust and such.

* * *

"Almost… there," an orange filly said, being lifted up by a white unicorn filly with a purple-ish mane, and being supported by a yellow earth pony who had a red mane and a bow in her mane.

"Remind me why we're doing this Scootaloo?" the yellow filly inquired, in a southern accent similar to Applejack's.

"Because Rainbow Dash is in the hospital, and I want her to feel better. She's been in there a week now, she must be bored." the orange filly, Scootaloo, responded. She then used her wings to float up a bit, and grab a peach from the tree they were reaching for. She managed to grab it, but her friends toppled over, leaving Scootaloo with no way to get back down.

The other two fillies both gave a worried look, seeing their friend had no way down, and saw that the branch that the peach was on was going to snap any second. They looked over to a basket they had been carrying around in a wagon, and quickly moved it over, just in time as the branch gave way, and Scootaloo sent falling down, but thanks to the wagon's placement, she landed uninjured, but ended up being soaked in fruit juices.

* * *

"_**It's my turn now Kame!"**__ Momotaros shouted, as he rushed up to Den-O eagerly. The current Imagin in Den-O was ready to protest about this, but Momotaros forced him out._

_**=SWORD FORM!=**_

_Den-O Sword Form took careful aim with the DenGasher and smirked. __**"Minna… let's make this climax amazing…"**_

_He got a unanimous nod, and then using his front left hoof, he moved the pass in front of the Warrior Terminal._

_**=FULL CHARGE!=**_

* * *

"'Den-O let the blade fly forward like normal, as he sent it over to Urataros, followed by Kintaros, Ryutaros, Yuki Den-O, Echotaros, Nekotaros, Takataros, followed by Sieg and Pheo, before going over to Zeronos, and flying back over to Den-O, and he smirked announcing out that this is the Hissatsu Waza, Final Version!' Oh boy!" Dash giggled, now currently reading _Warrior Rider Den-O: Final Fight for Time_.

"Dash, you sure love those books don't you?" Twilight asked, reading the second Warrior Rider book, _Zeroes Adventure._ Dash gave a simple nod, as a knock came from the door. Soon, in walked Scootaloo, carrying a wagon with some oranges and peaches in it, her mane dripping with red juice from a fruit.

"Hey Scootaloo, you okay?" Dash inquired, placing a bookmark in her book.

"I'm fine… I was going to make you something really nice to make you feel better about being stuck here for almost a month, but… I squished almost all the fruit me and the other Crusaders got," Scootaloo sighed, as Twilight put a towel on her, but then Scootaloo jumped up, hearing a thundershock from outside.

Twilight had looked over a schedule to find out that it'll be storming for the next three days. "Well Scootaloo… it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for the next few days…"

"Well… it's fine, I get to spend more time with Rainbow Dash, and help her from being bored," Scootaloo giggled. However, Dash was silent, as she took out her book to continue reading it.

* * *

"_This means… you pathetic heroes… all the Imagin… will die!" the villain, who was a male unicorn with silver fur, a white mane, yellow eyes, and an hourglass for a Cutie Mark, shouted as he dissolved into dust and sand… and unfortunately, as did all of the Imagin, reverting Ryotaro back to Plat Form, as he removed the Warrior Terminal, and he looked around, tears starting to form in his eyes._

"_No… Deneb!" another Warrior Rider, who looked like a green Earth Pony with a brown mane, blue eyes, and a train conductor Cutie Mark, whimpered, as he rushed back to his own train. Luka walked over to try and comfort Ryotaro, as he cried._

_The two were then joined by a young filly who looked sorta like the mare who helped Den-O back in at the very start._

"_Deneb!" the green Earth Pony shouted, arriving on his train's main car, tears starting to form on his eyes, as he saw a whole table with a load of food on it. He sighed, and then picked up a note by it. "'Yuuto… remember to eat and keep your strength up…' ...Deneb…"_

* * *

"Aww…" Dash sighed, a tear about to drop down from her eye. She then turned the next page and gave a small gasp. "Wait… they're all still alive?"

"Who?" Scootaloo asked.

"Characters in this book I'm reading Scoots," Dash responded.

The filly gave a small shrug, and then began to stretch a bit before yawning. Twilight looked over to try and see a clock, when suddenly a bolt of electricity flashed in the sky, and the power in the room went out, causing the young filly to scream in fear, jumping into Dash's hooves, causing her to drop the book, and causing the pile of Warrior Rider books to topple over, and without light, Dash couldn't tell which book was which.

After a minute, Twilight began to make her horn glow with magical aura, restaking Dash's books, and then finding the book that Dash was reading, and giving it back to her. Dash smiled, and then looked at the scared Scootaloo, and put a hoof around her.

"Don't worry kid, as long as your with my, nighttime fears will go away, with a twenty percent guaranteed," Dash said jokingly.

* * *

A few hours had passed since then… or what seemed like a few hours, nopony could tell the time with the power still out, and thanks to Twilight, the hospital room that she, Scootaloo and Dash were in at the very least had some candles to keep the room illuminated.

Twilight had made a guess that it was rather late at night based on the fact that Scootaloo had fallen asleep not that long ago, and she couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight of Dash cuddling the sleeping Scootaloo like a mother would do for her child on a stormy night. This very observation made Twilight do a quiet "Aww…"

But the lavender alicorn had a few other things to tend to at the minute, and took out some notes and looked over them, trying to write more on the paper, but she had a problem: she had no idea what it was she wanted to write. She let out an annoyed groan, but a quiet annoyed groan as to not wake the two pegasi.

"Now what do I do…?" she wondered, when she noticed something sticking out of the corner of Dash's bed, and she used her magic to pull it over, and was amazed at what she saw, inside of it were concepts of Warrior Rider designs, but none of them were finalized, Twilight was simply happy that she again had impacted the blue pegasus' life.

"How about that… heh," she giggled a bit, before trotting over and making sure the blanket was over both Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. "Have sweet dream Rainbow Dash,"

* * *

The following day, or at least what seemed like the following day, Twilight had watched as she saw Scootaloo simply stirring something up. She simply shifted her line of sight to the young filly who was doing something with some oranges and peaches.

"So… what are you and the other Crusaders up to?" Dash inquired.

"Well… Sweetie Belle's trying to help her sister and Applebloom's gonna be performing, a singer came by Ponyville, the Gryph I think it was… and they'll be doing a song together," Scootaloo informed.

Twilight just smiled, knowing the fact that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were starting to grow up a bit, and she couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She glanced over to see Dash was drawing something in her sketchpad, moving the candle by her bedside a little bit closer so she could work. "Okay… how about… a slicing board…" Dash muttered, sketching something on her drawing.

Thus, Dash soon finished her sketches, and then simply put the sketchpad down on the side of her hospital bed. Twilight noticed this and Dash was simply handed a cup of orange and peach juice by Scootaloo. Seeing this gave Dash an idea, and she began to sketch out something in the sketchpad, and she simply giggled as she did so.

"Oh… yea… hmm… maybe… a juicer design… and… oh!" Dash gawked, as she drew something, as she finished sketching something out. She put the pencil down, and then put down the sketchpad.

That night… or seemingly that night, Twilight was trying to write something, but the falling of the rain was bugging her. She looked at what she had written down, groaned, tore it up and then threw it in the garbage.

* * *

"What am I gonna do…?" Twilight quietly groaned, as she saw that Dash's sketchbook was about to fall next to one of the candles, not missing a bit, the alicorn used her magic to catch the sketchbook in the nick of time, and then put the candle out.

She sighed and took a look at the book, before opening it up to see what Dash has drawn. The very first page had what looked sorta like a lock of sorts, depicting an orange design on the front, and on it was the code "LS-07". On the following page had what looked like a sort of buckle with an indicator to the right, and a sort of slicer/knife on the left. Twilight was amazed by this concept, and saw in the upper-corner, it read "Warrior Rider concepts", just like some of the rough concepts she saw the last night, but these looked a lot more finalized.

"Hmm… hey Rainbow Dash, I know where T.S. Darling lives… do you mind if I show her your concepts?" Twilight asked the asleep Rainbow Dash.

"Huh… yea… sure," Dash responded, half-awake, but this didn't really hit Twilight as she giggled a tiny bit, and began to make some notes.

* * *

Yea, if you haven't figured it out yet, the Warrior Riders are based on the Kamen Riders. And the hints of TwiDash are planned to appear next chapter, just trust me.

For a favorite part, it was when Twilight was looking over the designs of what'll be the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

And before you even comment about the intro, and how it's July now… I didn't know how to change it was all… *gives a simple shrug* Oh, and for those curious about what Scootaloo mentioned Applebloom was singing, it's a reference. For those of you who can get it, you're awesome.

Just Live More


	4. A Storm's End

Now working on two things solo. Regardless, I'm gonna try to make this story a good one, and actually have a bit more focus on the pair this story is about and less on the Warrior Riders.

I don't own Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust and such.

* * *

Scootaloo was simply sitting around in her wagon, which Twilight had made into a make-shift bed for the young filly, while Dash was asleep in her hospital bed, and the only one awake was Twilight, reading over the Warrior Rider concepts that Dash had drawn up.

"Very interesting," Twilight giggled as she slide the sketchbook somewhere safe, and then simply began to get some sleep.

Twilight blew out the candles, as she simply began to try and sleep, but couldn't help but look over to the sleeping Rainbow Dash every so often, simply smiling at her.

* * *

"Morning Twi," Dash said, nudging Twilight awake. The Alicorn simply groaned annoyed, looking out the window to see the rain was still going on. "The weather team said it would be a while before this storm clears up, and they're recommending everypony stays indoors until it ends.

"Then… how can you tell it's morning and not night still?" Twilight inquired of Dash, who looked over to Scootaloo, who was still fast asleep.

"I'm just guessing," Rainbow informed.

The alicorn simply rolled her eyes, as she looked out the window, simply trying to see whatever was going on outside, but due to the rain, it was rather hard to see what was going on outside that was distorted by the raindrops dripping onto the window.

"One drop, two drop, three drops, four," Rainbow Dash sung, "It'll stop soon, and you'll be out the door,"

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Oh… you heard me?" Dash blushed, but due to the dimness of the room, Twilight couldn't see this blush on her, "It's an… old song my mom used to sing when I was a little filly to keep me from being restless in the rain,"

Twilight just smiled, as she began to light up the candles, getting a little bit of light, the alicorn simply hoping that a week had not passed or the month wasn't over due to the ongoing rain. She at the least knew a few hours had past, but if it had been days, weeks or months was really anypony's guess.

"And… a big plot twist… yea… something big… something… unexpected…" Twilight muttered, as she wrote something out a little while later.

* * *

What soon seemed like weeks… soon turned out to not be the case, as the sun finally began to peek it's head and shininess

"Twilight… Scoots… wake up," Dash whispered to the two of them, attempting to get out of her hospital bed to go over to the two and wake them up. Scootaloo felt Dash get up, and began to stir herself, while Twilight was still fast asleep. Dash trotted over and began to nudge Twilight awake, making her smile as she woke up, "Morning sleepy-head,"

"How can you tell it's morning?" Twilight asked.

"Cause… the sun's shining outside," Dash responded bluntly.

The alicorn's eyes shot open as she looked out the window, gasping in nervousness, "Uh… what's today?"

"According to this paper that's by the door," Scootaloo began, going over to see a piece of paper that was tapped onto the door, "Today is… Wednesday,"

Hearing the current date made Twilight sigh a sigh of relief and smile. The purple alicorn's smile made Dash blush a little bit, with only Scootaloo noticing this red shade forming on Rainbow Dash's muzzle.

"Rainbow… are you okay? You're turning… red," Scootaloo inquired, with Dash snapping out of her daze, before she just walked back into her bed, and pretended to fall asleep, not that Scootaloo or Twilight could tell.

"Come on Scootaloo, I'll get you back home," Twilight smiled, ushering Scootaloo out, and also wheeling out Scootaloo's wagon.

* * *

Twilight had soon arrived at the orphanage where Scootaloo lived, the young filly putting her scooter up by her bed so she could get some rest, in a bed for a little bit. However, as Scootaloo blinked open her eyes after resting a moment, she saw Twilight walk by her window, which lead into an alleyway.

"Twilight?" Scootaloo wondered, as she trotted over to see Twilight was putting her mane into a bun, put on a white sunhat, and a jacket that covered up her Cutie Mark, "No way… what is she doing?"

* * *

What is she doing indeed Scootaloo. Well, after quite a long while, this chapter is finished. Believe me, this has just been a bit tricky to do with school and blah, blah blah. And then… you may be wondering what I think of Rainbow Rocks… I don't have an opinion, I haven't seen it yet.

But let me tell ya'll this. The universe is trollin' me! I'll be at school when the movie starts it's first air on the Discovery Family Channel (the new Hub), and I've been trolled by seeing the ad for it… eleven times. In. One. Day!

*groans* Whatever… if I had to pick a favorite part, it's finally starting to get the plot moving… I'll admit, the storm would've been around… two, three chapters more? But… nah. And my favorite part, is the time the trio spent waiting out the rain.

And despite Gaim being over, I won't change my line. Just Live More.


End file.
